


Golden Feathers

by Fandima



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Blood, Exile!Tommy, Gen, Implied familial SBI, Manipulation, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Tommy with wings, Winged!Tommy AU, angst with a bit of fluff but then it's right back to angst, but still, implied amputation, particularly from Dream, sort of I mean it's missing 2/4 of the bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandima/pseuds/Fandima
Summary: Tommy remembers what it was like learning how to fly and do fun tricks back when he was still living with Phil.Back when he could fly.(inspiration from @orphic-nyx on Tumblr)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Golden Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by @orphic-nyx 's drawing on Tumblr of Avian!Tommy and Philza!! I haven't written in a really long time so I hope this turned out okay! ^^
> 
> Link to the drawing: https://orphic-nyx.tumblr.com/post/644369327721725952/hi-i-headcanon-tommy-to-have-wings-like-phil-so 
> 
> (if you see any grammar errors please don't be afraid to point them out to me) (please I know there's at least one but I lost track of it and I can't find it-)

Tommy thrashed as a glowing arrow shot through his wing and sent him tumbling out of the sky and onto the hard ground. _No no no no nonono-_

He was caught. 

The blonde scrambled to his feet to try and run, but was instantly knocked down by a man in a green hoodie. 

"Nice try, Tommy. But you know what happens to people who _don't listen._ "

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _"_ HEY PHIL CHECK THIS OUT- _OH SHIT_ -" 

Tommy barely managed to catch himself before crashing. He huffed, glaring at the tree that dared to exist as if it would move out of his way in shame. The avian could hear the laughter coming from behind him as he turned back towards the platform he had build was being used to launch himself into the air. "Shut up, old man, I've got this, alright? Quit laughing!" He watched Phil regain his composure. 

"Alright, go on then. Try again. This time, you need to angle yourself _before_ you hit something." Tommy rolled his eyes, muttering something along the lines of not being a baby and knowing what he was doing. He climbed back onto the cobblestone platform and took a deep breath, focusing on tilting his wings ever so slightly, bending his knees, all while listening to Phil telling him to straighten his back.

"Posture is important, Tommy! If your back is too bent you'll just lose control of yourself."

Tommy rolled his eyes. He had done the trick that morning, there was no reason he couldn't do it now! Nonetheless, he straightened his spine. 

"There, is that better?" He asked sarcastically. Without waiting for an answer, he repositioned himself once again. 

With a loud flap of his golden wings, the boy took off into the air, flying as high as he could. He glanced at the ground, marveling at how the trees grew smaller and smaller until he could barely see them.

Gliding in midair, he looked around him at the bright blue sky and soft clouds. He could faintly hear Phil calling for him to not go so high, but he was too busy flying around to pay attention. After a few moments of peace, he remembered what he was up there for. 

Stopping in the air, he took a deep breathe and grinned, leaning back and letting gravity do its work. 

His smile grew as he tucked his wings behind his back, falling backwards and going faster and faster and faster until-

He opened his wings just before he hit the ground, barely able to see Phil's impressed face as he soared back into the sky and did a little spin. 

"WOOOOOOOO! LOOK AT ME GO! PHIL ARE YOU WATCHING? PHIL LOOK-" He interrupted himself when he directly hit the overhang on a cliff. Pain shot through his back as he found himself falling once again. But this time, fear filled his mind instead of joy. 

He tried to open his wings to catch himself before hitting the ground, but was met with another sharp pain as his wings refused to stretch. He managed to get a glimpse of his left wing and grimaced when he saw all the feathers jostled and sticking out, small bruises already forming along the top where the bones met feathers. 

Snapping out of his trace, he saw the ground getting closer and closer as he listened to the wind whistling past his ears. How high up had he been? He tried again to fly, but was still met with the same discomfort from a few moments ago. Shutting his eyes, he braced for impact. 

But it never came. Instead, he felt someone's arms loop under his and guide him slowly towards the platform. 

"It's alright kiddo, I gotcha." The comforting voice of his mentor came from behind him. Tommy opened his eyes to see Phil smiling back at him. He made a face, being careful not to move too much in case he got dropped. 

"Oh, please, old man, I could have caught myself, you know!" He watched Phil laugh before setting him down on the cool spring grass. 

"Oh really? Then why didn't you?" The older avian teased before stretching his large grey wings. Tommy huffed. 

"I just didn't feel like it." He muttered, wincing when he tried again to move his wings, not sure what he was expecting. He saw Phil's expression grow more concerned as he walked towards the teenager. 

"Turn around, I need to check something," he said, watching his son grumble a bit more before reluctantly turning. "Oh dear." Tommy's breath hitched. How bad was it? "It looks like you hit the cliff pretty hard there. Your wings are a bit scratched and I can see a couple of bruises. And your left wing looks like it twisted the wrong way." Tommy sighed, making more faces, despite the pain from Phil moving his feathers to look at the injuries. 

"Pssh, whatever, how long until it heals? I wanna try again!" He watched the older man think for a moment. 

"At least a few weeks. I can take a closer look when we get back to the house." Phil explained. "And next time, I choose where we practice your flying skills. There are far too many things here that you could hit."

Tommy sputtered, quickly turning around, biting back a noise when his wings scraped against each other. "A FEW WEEKS?! ARE YOU INSANE? I AM NOT WAITING THAT LONG!" Phil chuckled, ruffling Tommy's hair. 

"I can't exactly tell you how bad it is, but you definitely shouldn't be flying until we're sure they've fully healed." Phil started walking back in the direction of the house, gesturing for Tommy to follow. 

"But Philllll! They don't even hurt that bad, come on, don't be a boomer, I'm probably fine!" He complained, but still followed. 

"Relax, it'll be fine! Didn't I tell you about the time I completely broke my wings and couldn't fly for six months?" Tommy shuddered. 

"Yeah, but you're patient and all that shit! I can't imagine not being able to fly for longer than a day, I'll probably die instantly if I have to wait over a month to fly again - stop laughing! I'm serious!" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was so long ago. Tommy sniffed as he felt harsh hands finally finish bandaging his bloody torso. 

"There! Now was that so bad?" he winced at the overly-friendly voice behind him. "This is just a precaution, we wouldn't want you trying to fly off into L'manberg again, now would we?" 

He stayed silent as he watched the shadows move on the wall in front of him. He tried to move his wings to curl around himself like he always did when he was upset, but had to bite back a cry when he couldn't. Listening to the shuffling be hung him, he remembered that he was lucky enough that Dream was willing to numb his back for the . . . _procedure_. He shouldn't have tried to leave exile. What was he thinking? He wasn't nearly fast enough to escape. He deserved this. 

"It's a shame, really," The masked man behind him chuckled darkly. "You had _such_ nice wings. For a while, I was almost jealous. But I warned you. You know this had to happen. You know what happens to people who don't do as they're told now, right?" 

Tommy refused to answer, just shutting his eyes as he tried to imagine the feeling of wings in his feathers as he showed off his air tricks to Phil. _Oh, god, what would Phil think? Oh wait,_ he thought _. He wouldn't care. No one does. He brought this upon himself._ He tried to ignore his surroundings, if even for a moment, to reimagine the forest with the family cabin, but he could still hear Dream picking up the supplies he'd used. 

"Here, you can keep one of these, as a reminder." 

Tommy looked on the ground next to him and choked back his tears when he saw a single, bloody, golden feather.

"Next time you even think about leaving, I won't be nearly as kind as I was today."

Tommy listened as Dream left, leaving the avian-if he could even call himself that anymore- alone in the small, dark room.

Once he was sure that he was alone, he reached over and picked up the feather, his hands shaking and bruised from when Dream caught him midair. 

The feather had already lost most of its shine that he had tried so hard in the past to conserve. Phil had taught him at a young age how to properly take care of his wings and how they were a big responsibility. 

At least he won't have to worry about that anymore. 

Tommy curled in on himself, clutching the now-bent feather to his chest. He felt hot tears roll down his face after hours of being hit every time he cried. Slowly, all he could hear were the echoes of his own sobs and the faint sounds of his own tears hitting the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a really long time so if you like this please tell me hggsjdbsjjsjs


End file.
